Alicorn Wars
by supertotitoti
Summary: Celestia decide poner un gobierno que es prácticamente es una dictadura, pero Luna no esta de acuerdo con eso. Fic en colaboración con Ultimate Dash
1. Chapter 1

Alicorn Wars

En la tierra mágica de Equestria, aunque reinaba la paz y la armonía esta no se salvaba de los problemas esta ha sufrido bastante como la primera vez que llego Discord, pasando por el destierro de Nightmare Moon, luego después de mucho tiempo su inevitable retorno y derrota, luego otro villano regreso, este fue Discord, después Chrysalis y luego Tirek que había escapado del Tártaro (no cuento a Sombra ya que el ataco el Imperio de cristal), por fortuna todos fueron detenidos a tiempo, pero los ponies empezaron a mostrar su descontento varios llegaba con las princesas para decir cosas como:

"¡Deben de mantener este lugar más seguro!", "¡Hagan bien su trabajo!", "¡¿Cómo puede dejar que esa cosa ande por ahí después de lo que ocasiono?!"(Se refiere a Discord), entre otras "joyitas". Una noche mientras la princesa Luna patrullaba los sueños de los ponies la princesa Celestia se quedo pensando en todos los mensajes en sus cartas como en las cosas que algunos ponies le decían cuando daba un paseo por Canterlot u otro lugar de Equestria.

Celestia: Pensamientos-Tengo que hacer caso omiso a lo que esos ponies dicen, se que hago bien mi trabajo… ¿o no?, ¿Qué debería hacer para que los ponies estén a salvo de las amenazas? Solo tengo en mente dos formas que se me ocurren: una sería enseñarles a los ponies medidas de precaución en caso de ataque de alguna amenaza, pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo y la otra, funcionaría pero es muy arriesgada, pero no tengo otra opción… creare una Dictadura perfecta donde no haya más problemas, se lo diré a mi hermana mañana y después daré el aviso a todos los ponies-Al pensar esto se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Bosque Everfree, Ponyville-10 horas antes del anunció

Las mane 6 se encontraban en camino hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas, más específicamente hacia el árbol de la armonía.

Rainbow Dash-Twilight, me podrías decir, ¿Por qué vamos al árbol de la armonía?

Twilight-Bueno, pues…

Pinkie Pie-Pues en la mañana mi Pinkie sentido se activo diciéndome que deberíamos de recoger los elementos de la armonía ya que algo malo se aproxima.

Apple Jack-Nunca entenderé como te llegan esas cosas a la cabeza.

Pinkie-Pues…

Mientras ella habla las demás empiezan a hablar entre ellas y no le ponen atención.

Rarity-A mi me alegra que los volvamos a utilizar, ya extrañaba el collar.

Rainbow Dash-¿Solo te importa eso?, No que Pinkie diga que va a suceder algo muy malo.

Rarity-Perdóname, por ser la única a la que le importa ese tema tan importante.

Twilight-Rarity, Rainbow Dash tiene razón, hay que ir hacia el árbol de la armonía, también tengo un mal presentimiento.

Todas se quedaron calladas incluso Pinkie quien había dejado de hablar sin que le prestaran atención y prosiguieron su camino, después de un tiempo salieron con sus collares y corona respectivos.

Fluttershy-Twilight… ¿Crees que el árbol se encuentre bien?

Twilight-No te preocupes Fluttershy, le dejé un hechizo que ni Discord podría romper.

Fluttershy-Si tú lo dices-Dijo volteando hacia la cueva donde se encuentra el árbol.

Canterlot, sala del trono- 5 horas para el anuncio.

La princesa Luna iba hacia la sala del trono de Celestia pues ella solicito verla ahí y al llegar se encontraba Celestia sentada frente a una mesa con todos los platillos favoritos de Luna, tramaba algo y ella lo sabía.

Luna-¿Querías verme hermana?

Celestia-Claro hermana querida, toma asiento.

Castillo de Twilight- 30 minutos antes del anuncio

Las mane 6 se encontraban en sus respectivos tronos, hablando de cosas de amigas y Spike estaba ahí porque estaba aburrido y para poder ver a Rarity, hasta que Twilight se retiro por un momento con la excusa de que iba al baño y Spike al conocerla bien decidió seguirla y ver a donde iba.

Spike la siguió hasta un pasaje sin ninguna salida o puerta, él pensaba "¿Por qué Twilight se fue de su reunión para apreciar… nada?", pero se retracto al apreciar como cuando Twilight hacia brillar su cuerno la pared se abrió como una puerta secreta y Twilight se adentró en ella y Spike la siguió.

Centro de Ponyville-2 minutos antes del anuncio

Las mane 6 se encontraban en Sugar Cup Corner tomando malteadas y comiendo pasteles o cupcakes o pays o algo más exigente, pero a fin de cuentas todas se encontraban en convivencia.

Pinkie-Doy un brindis, por mis mejores amigas y porque siempre lo seremos.

El resto de las chicas-¡Viva!

Cielo de Equestria- El anuncio

En el cielo de la Equestria de la nada se proyecto un holograma mágico de la Princesa Celestia que se podía ver perfectamente desde Claudsdale hasta Appleloosa y era tan majestuoso y brillante que todos los ponies se voltearon a verlo, después de que todos los ponies lo voltearan a ver el holograma hablo.

Holograma-Queridos ciudadanos de Equestria, les hago el anuncio que a partir del día de hoy Equestria tendrá una forma de gobierno totalitaria, habrá toque de queda, restricción de diversas áreas entre otras cosas más

Se escuchaban a los ponies murmurar entre ellos y todos estaban por aceptar el trato hasta que…

¿?-Pero vivirán con miedo y acorralados, sin ninguna forma de libertad-Dijo la Voz de Luna que después a los pocos salió un holograma de ella-Si permiten que esto suceda, vivirán de una mala forma, vengan conmigo.

Celestia-Ignoren a mi hermana que ha traicionado nuestros ideales.

Luna-¿Quién traiciono a quien hermana?

Celestia-Para los ponies decentes que quieran aceptar mi oferta diríjanse a Canterlot.

Luna-Yo no te dejaré ver quienes están conmigo, hermana.

Después los hologramas se fueron y empezó el dilema en los ponies, ¿Con quién irse?

¿Qué les pareció este inicio y como de seguro ya lo puse es un fic en colaboración con Ultimate Dash y tenemos una idea algo rara, yo publico un capitulo en mi cuenta y él el otro en la suya, así que si les gusto pues síganos a los dos, las incógnitas y huecos se irán respondiendo, obiviamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Enserio Celestia, después de todo se te ocurre semejante estupidez, restringir a los ponies de sus libertades no está bien, esa no es opción de gobierno-dijo luna

Y quien eres tú para decirme que hacer o no, si hago esto es por mi pueblo, es por el bien de todos-Celestia

El bien de todos o para ti-le dije a mi hermana con mirada fría.

Me le quede mirando a mi hermana, se que lo que quiso decir con eso.

Escúchame Luna, ya ah habido tantas catástrofes y para evitarlas sería mejor poner cascos en el asunto-dijo Celestia

Hay otras formas de evitar tragedias como la de Tirek, y no es necesariamente atando a la gente a tus reglas-luna

¡NO VOY A LARGAR ESTA DISCUSION! ¿ estás conmigo o no?-Celestia

Me le quede mirando fijamente al rostro de mi hermana, tanto como ella como yo sabíamos la respuesta y no le va a gustar.

Si piensas que voy a apoyarte en esto lamento decirte esto, pero... (Se quita su corona) No me considerare gobernante de Equestria si voy a limitar a mis habitantes (Tira la corona y se marcha) -Luna

¡¿LUNA?! No puedes dejar de gobernar no es así de simple-dijo Celestia mirando a Luna esta no le hacía caso simplemente seguía su camino.

Enserio piensas dejar todo lo que hemos construido, estas mal solo estas pensando en ti, ¡REGRESA AQUI! no eh acabado contigo.-dijo Celestia

Ya di mi decisión, y no me estoy preocupando por mí misma, yo creo que deberías escucharte a ti misma, Yo no voy a entrar en otra mala decisión tuya, No como la que tomaste hace 1000 años conmigo, lo Recuerdas-dijo Luna mirando seriamente a su hermana.

Celestia se quedo callada simplemente no puede decir algo inteligente ante algo como eso, ya que su hermana tenía razón, pero Celestia no es alguien con la que se pueda razonar, era terca como un niño pequeño.

Si es en ese caso bien , que así sea , yo creo que es hora de que cada una valla por su camino ya no dependes de mi , pero recuerda lo que te voy a decir , si hago esto es por el bien de mis habitantes y haría hasta lo imposible por impedir que algo malo sucediera-dijo Celestia.

Hasta no ver no lo creeré, pero tú también recuerda esto si algo malo ocurre, si hechas a perder todo, yo estaré ahí-dijo luna para solo marcharse Y Cerrando la puerta tan fuerte en señal de rabia era obvio ya no soportaba las malas decisiones de su hermana.

Le demostrare que puedo hacer de este reino un lugar mejor, ya lo verá-dijo Celestia sentándose en su trono.

Pero primero no debo ser tan egoísta debería ponerme de acuerdo con mi gente , en especial con los elementos de la armonía , No debo convencer a Twilight ella siempre estará de mi lado , pero sus amigas son mi objetivo (Abre una imagen con su magia como si fuera un espejo que enseñaría a alguien ) y tú serás mi primer objetivo ( En el portal se veía la imagen de Rainbow Dash esta se dirigía a su casa) conozco a tu familia dashie , no serás fácil de convencer pero se quienes si ¡GUARDIAS!-dijo Celestia

¡Si su majestad! -dijeron los guardias

Llamen a la elite de los pegasos más rápidos del mundo, necesito que me hagan un favor -dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Mientras en Cloudsdale

Rainbow Dash llegaba a su casa y tenía algo de preocupación por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Dammit! Esto es algo de qué preocuparme, no veía así a las princesas desde el ataque al imperio de cristal, como sea espero que no crucen las líneas, bueno ah sido un día agotador me iré a dormir pero antes debo ver como esta Scoot.

Iba caminando a la habitación de Scootaloo , para ver si está bien desde que la adopte oficialmente , me eh vuelto una pony más madura , no se es como si de la noche a la mañana mi vida hubiera cambiado , Y la verdad esa niña me recuerda mucho a mi , más que nada a mi infancia , sé que es lo que se siente estar en su posición , pero me prometí cuidarla , no sé qué haría sin...(Se interrumpo así misma cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta).

Hola Dash, me recuerdas soy yo tu mejor amigo SOARIN-dijo el Wonderbolt, el 2do mando.

¿Soarin? que haces en el cuarto de mi herm...

Shhh... Esta dormida no querrás despertarla o si.

Mira al cama y efectivamente ahí estaba Scoot dormida, Pero algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine hablarte de una propuesta que te podría interesar, estoy seguro de que no la rechazaras.

-Y ¿por qué ahora?

-Es algo privado, veraz esto se relaciona a lo que paso hoy con las princesas.

-Bueno con todo respeto Soarin pero porque yo, porque a mí y no ah Twilight por lo regular ella recibe estas cosas y yo no me considero una autoridad para esto.-Dijo Rainbow algo sospechosa

-Bueno esto es algo de lo que Twilight se enterara de esto después, pero tu deberás infórmaselo, aparte no te sientes especial de que alguien como yo esté aquí hablándote (Acercándose a Rainbow y dejándola contra la pared) a Solas-dijo Soarin haciendo énfasis en esto último.

-Bu... Bueno pues dime lo que me tengas que decir y no le diría que no a mi héroe que tanto admiro.

-Esa es la actitud-dijo despegándose de ella, Bien como veras Celestia ah dicho algo sobre un bien mejor para todos los habitantes de equestria.

-Aja

-Al parecer esto implica un riesgo en las leyes de equestria como quienes quieran apoyar la ley ya que esto es decisión de nosotros pero a cambio Celestia tomara mejores decisiones para nosotros , tendremos todo lo que quisiéramos.

Claramente Soarin estaba persuadiendo a Rainbow, puesto que parte de lo que dijo era mentira, le estaba ocultando la verdad.

-Quieres decir que para que todo esté en orden, ¿debo unirme a Celestia?

-En efecto

-Que opina la princesa luna y Cadance y el resto de los gobernantes.

-Muchos están de acuerdo en esta ley, solo piénsalo Dashie, tú, yo, los Wonderbolts volando por el cielo azul sin tener preocupaciones sin miedo en un mundo mejor, donde Celestia lo mantendrá bajo control.

-Suena bien, pero dime Soarin que pasara con los que no quieran apoyar esta ley.

-Simple Celestia no les brindara protección, puesto que estos son Independientes de sí mismos, pero créeme no duraran nada.

Dash se lo estaba pensando no era posible que semejante idea se le ocurriese a Celestia, pero algo seguía sin cuadrar, si Celestia quiere paz para todos por qué no todos contribuyen a la acta, porque los que no acepten no les brindara protección.

-Soarin, creo que lo pensare un rato, Twilight debe saber esto -dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta de Scootaloo para salir, pero Soarin la detiene.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Lo siento cambio de planes no le dirás nada a Twilight y no voy a esperar a que tomes las decisiones después.-dijo Soarin apretando fuertemente el cascos de dashie.

-Suéltame, ¿qué demonios te pasa? -dijo RD asustada.

Soarin golpea a RD en el estomago y después la arroja a una esquina esta estaba sangrando.

-No tengo tu tiempo Dash Celestia me advirtió que podrías sospechar, y tengo mis ordenas claras.

Ya lo entiendo todo, Lo que me dijo Soarin no era cierto, Celestia quiere que estemos bajo sus pies, nos quiere como perros falderos, por eso el está aquí.

-Lo lamento Dash pero si tengo que convencerte será a la fuerza.

-Bi... Bien, si Celestia quiere mi respuesta al igual que tu-dijo levantándose lentamente, puedes decirle que se vaya al infierno.

-Maldita pony deberías mostrar más respeto a tus mayores-dijo cargando contra RD

Esquivo el ataque, pero yo no me quede atrás le di un golpe en la cara a Soarin y una patada en el estomago, este parecía no dolerle mis ataques, era de esperarse de alguien que ah entrenado toda su vida y yo aun con mis condiciones físicas mi resistencia no es del todo buena, me será difícil ganarle.

-Buenos movimientos, pero te hace falta más que fuerza para vencerme.

Takleó a Dash, para después tomarla de la cabeza y arrojarla contra la pared, el ruido despertó a su hermana quien asustada dan un grito por verme lastimando a Dash, aun que parezca cruel, a mí también me dolía esto, pero ordenes son ordenes, Celestia ya no sentía que era la misma.

Dash, Dash… ¿Estás bien?-dijo Scootaloo corriendo hacia su hermana.

Me levante lentamente para ver de frente a Soarin , este aun está dispuesto a luchar pero yo no , no con mi hermana aquí , la tome de la cintura y cargue con todo hacia Soarin , este pensó que lo atacaría de nuevo pero en vez de eso salte sobre él y dirigiéndome a la ventana para salir volando junto con Scootaloo.

-Hey, ¿qué haces? vuelve aquí.-dijo Soarin frustrado.

-Déjalas Soarin-dijo Spitfire a sus espaldas. No tendrán a donde ir, después de todo Celestia dijo que ella no es fácil de convencer.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿ahora qué? no podemos dejarlas ir.

-Tu tranquilo, las atraparemos más adelante después de todo de Celestia nadie escapa.

Se ve a Rainbow Dash escapando de Soarin este ya no la estaba siguiendo, pero estaba cansada no tenía a donde ir, simplemente dejo a Scootaloo al lado de ella ambas estaban en una nube, pero Rainbow se desmayo.

Dash, Dash despierta, puede venir en cualquier momento por favor... Hermana no me dejes-dijo Scootaloo llorando.

Tranquilízate Scoot -dijo alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

Yo cuidare de ambas, es mas ahora todos debemos cuidarnos de lo que vendrá después-Dijo luna Que apareció detrás de Scootaloo.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Bueno, pues al parecer ahora subiré en mi cuenta los capítulos, este fue escrito por Ultimate Dash2


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que Celestia viese por su "espejo" mágico como Luna se llevaba a Dash y a Scootaloo, esta sintió una gran furia, ya que su plan para persuadir a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho tiempo y se dijo a si misma…

Celestia-Bueno, no importa que haya perdido a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, aun tengo a otras 4 por convencerlas, de paso hablare con Twilight para asegurarme de que este de mi lado, le enviare una carta por medio de su bebe dragón y para asegurarme de que las demás portadoras se me unan enviare a la guardia real y para que mi traidora hermana pueda ver bien como se me unen los enviare de noche.

Ponyville-Sweet Apple Acres- Ya de noche

Apple Jack se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por el huerto de manzanas con Winona pensando sobre lo sucedido con las princesas y veía las posibilidades de escoger a cualquiera de las dos princesas.

Apple Jack: Pensando-Me gusta tener libertad Luna dice que si voy con Celestia esta nos oprimirá… si ese es el caso entonces me iré con Lu…

No puedo concluir su frase ya que había chocado con algo que la dejo un poco desorientada que hizo que se callera, al inicio ella pensó que era un árbol, pero se le quito la idea al escuchar a su mascota ladrar como cuando un intruso entraba en la granja, cuando se recupero pudo ver que con lo que había chocado era un guardia real, ella al inicio se asusto ya que pensaba que le harían daño a ella y a su familia, eso hasta que el guardia habló.

Guardia: Con un tono sereno-Tranquila no te preocupes, no te haré daño-Dijo y la ayudo a levantarse-La princesa quiera saber de qué lado estas.

Al oír esto Apple Jack temió lo peor y se quedo muda, no podía mentir no estaba en su naturaleza, sintió un gran alivio cuando el guardia continuo hablando.

Guardia-Al parecer todavía no tomas una decisión, no te preocupes todavía tienes tiempo para pensar, pero ten en cuenta que si escoges a Luna, tú y tu familia estarían en un gran problema económico, peor del que están ahora, pero si eliges a Celestia, podrás mejorar la cadera de tú abuela, comprar ese granero para tú hermano y muchas otras cosas que siempre han querido.

Apple Jack-B… bueno, pues si, lo pensare-Dijo asombrada y también pensó-¿Cómo sabe lo que quiero hacer para mi familia?

Guardia-Bien, si escoges a Celestia ya sabes qué hacer-Dijo y el guardia real se perdió entre las sombras de Sweet Apple Acres.

Apple Jack: Pensando-El guardia tiene razón, si voy con Celestia, ella podría mejorar el cómo estamos mi familia y yo solo tengo que ir con ella, aunque ella nos tenga oprimidos, haré de todo por mi familia, aunque sea traicionar mis ideales.

Luego de tomar esa decisión fue con Winona de vuelta al granero para decirle a su familia que se iban a Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Celestia veía a Apple Jack hacia el granero mientras en su rostro se postraba una sonrisa de victoria, después la imagen cambio mostrando un establecimiento de Ponyville, este era Sugar Cup Corner.

En Sugar Cup Corner.

Pinkie Pie se encontraba empacando todo lo que podía y cuando digo todo es TODO, incluso quiso llevarse su armario, aunque curiosamente si entro en su maleta.

Pinkie-Bueno tengo todo preparado por si alguien vendría a recogernos, solo me falta mi elemento de la armonía-Dijo y se puso su collar que otra vez tenía su el elemento de la risa-Bueno ahora si tengo todo listo… y ya puedes salir de tu escondite-Dijo y de la nada salió un guardia real.

Guardia 2-Veo que te alistas para poder unirte a la gran Celestia-Dijo con un tono como diciendo "veo que no tuve que hacer nada".

Pinkie-Bueno. Todavía no tengo nada decidido, así que dime querido guardia, ¿Celestia me dejara hacer nuevos amigos? O ¿me dejara hacer amigos?

Guardia 2-Si sigues las ordenes y las reglas que esta ponga, claro que te dejara-Dijo como diciendo "Ya no hagas preguntas bobas y ya acepta"

Pinkie: Pensando-Parece bastante simpático y lo que dijo Celestia es bastante tentador, pero mi Pinkiesentido me dice otra cosa totalmente diferente y yo nunca desconfió de él así que…-Dijo dándole una cara de pocos amigos, pero de inmediato su cara cambio a una gran sonrisa y dijo al guardia-Claro, mi familia y yo solo empacamos algunas cosas para irnos con la princesa.

Guardia 2-Esta bien Celestia los esperara ya saben en donde

Pinkie-Claro que veremos a la princesa.

Guarida 2-Nos veremos luego-Dijo y desapareció por la ventana.

Celestia al presenciar el mismo resultado que con Apple Jack se sintió complacida y cambio a la siguiente portadora.

Pinkie al sentir con su Pinkiesentido que ya no había peligro y que Celestia ya no la observaba, bajo con los señores Cake que tenían cada uno en su lomo a uno de los bebés Paund y Pumpkin y en su hocico tenían sus propias maletas, Pinkie trajo consigo su maleta que contenía su armario, su mochila donde tenía muchas cosas más y un carrito donde estaba su cañón de fiestas.

Pinkie-¿Listos?-Le pregunto a los señores Cake y como estos tenían los hocicos ocupados solo asintieron-Bien, entonces vamos al Everfree para encontrarnos con Luna.

Y así ellos fueron caminando bajo la gran y bella noche que se encontraba en clama mientras las Lunas encima los vigilaba y protegía.

Mientras en la casa de Fluttershy.

Ella se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba a los animalitos que todavía no se dormían cuando se veía atrás de ella una sombra se acercaba cada vez más hacia la pegaso despistada y esta al poder ver la sombra se volteo y se sorprendió sol un poco y…

Fluttershy-Discord, te tardaste en ir por las mantitas para poder cubrir a los mapaches.

Discord-Bueno es que estuve distraído, esta lana es muy difícil de conseguir, uno se atasca en el tráfico, la lana es escasa y todo con el aviso de las princesitas ya sabes cómo se puso la cosa-Dijo mientras cada una de las cosas que había dicho se mostraban en su garra de águila en forma de holograma.

Fluttershy-¿Discutiste con Angel verdad?

Discord-Pues… Si-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Fluttershy-No te preocupes, se que ustedes dos no se llevan bien, aunque trato de hacerlos amigos se que tienen sus diferencias y a veces algunas peleas sin razón alguna, aun así los quiero a ambos.

Discord: Pensando-Ese maldito conejo siempre me amenaza por ayudar a Fluttershy, creo que tiene miedo de que se la quite a algo por el estilo, que ideas tiene en la cabeza, solo es mi única amiga, tiene sentido que trate de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda y aparte… que raro siento que alguien nos vigila, ya se ha de ser Celi con su espejito mágico y muy seguramente haya enviado a uno de sus guardias lame suelas.

Discord dio un chasquido y en frente de él y de Fluttershy apareció el guardia real amarrado con una serpiente de plástico, con un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza, con un cubre bocas en su boca que tenía el dibujo de una carita feliz, en las patas traía patines de diferente color y en la cola tenía bastantes moñitos.

Discord-Bien guardián, ¿Qué vienes a hacer? ¿Te mando la princesita? ¿Tan cobarde es para no venir ella en pony?

Guardia 3-"hmhomgsnonfosmgomaso"-dijo mientras solo se movía tratando de soltarse y tratando de hablar.

Discord-He, lo siento-chasqueo sus dedos y el cubre bocas se transformo en una mariposa y salió volando.

Guarida 3-¿Con que la princesa es cobarde? ¿Así le agradeces a Celestia el que te de una oportunidad para poder unírsele y estar a salvo?

Discord-Si, claro, que más protección necesitamos, solo es necesario un chasquido-dijo mientras chasqueo sus dedos que les puso una armadura medieval pero con una gran aura mágica y con un aspecto parecido al de Iron Man-¿Acaso parece que necesitamos protección?

Guarida 3-Pues parece que no, pero no podría decir lo mismo de esos animales que veo por halla-dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia los animales que tenía Fluttershy-Que parece que necesitan muchos cuidados, y por lo que puedo ver el dinero no es mucho en esta casa por lo que se puede apreciar-Señalando con su cabeza la cabaña de paja donde Fluttershy vive.

Discord-¿Y?

Fluttershy-Discord… Suéltalo y envíalo a Canterlot

Discord-¿Qué?

Fluttershy-Lo que escuchaste

Discord-Bueno, si tu lo dices-Dijo chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo justo lo que la pegaso amarilla le pidió y deshaciéndose de las armaduras-¿Acaso estas pensando en unírtele? ¿No es suficiente con migo?-Dijo mientras en su cara se ponía una gran cara triste.

Fluttershy-No es la protección lo que me preocupa… lo que lo hace es la seguridad de mis amigos animales, Celestia tiene mucho dinero como para que ellos no sufran, así que podrías por favor…

Discord-Ya se-Dio un chasquido y estos dos personajes desaparecieron.

Mientras en Canterlot.

Celestia miraba un poco molesta a ambos, pero se calmo al ver que ahora se encontraban en la estación del tren y pudo escuchar su plática.

Fluttershy-¿Por qué aparecemos aquí y no en el castillo?

Discord-Bueno es que si aparecemos haya no podremos ver a los otros ponies que vienen hacia acá.

Rápidamente Celestia apago su espejo y se dijo a sí misma.

Celestia-Bueno, ya tengo a 5 de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y de paso también tengo a Discord de mi lado, mi hermana no tiene oportunidad.

Mientras en uno de los muchos trenes que se dirigían a Canterlot.

La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle se encontraba con muchas de sus cosas entre ellas su mochila y muchos libros, el estado de la alicornio no era el mejor que digamos se encontraba muy decaída y triste, su asistente número 1 y Owlowiscious al verla en ese estado se empezaban a preocupar por ella y más cuando vieron como, ambos se acercaron a ella tratando de saber que le sucedía a su amiga.

Spike-Twilight ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿no deberías de estar feliz ya que ahora tendremos más seguridad?

Owlowiscious-Whooo.

Twilight-No, no es que este triste por la falta de seguridad, pero según lo que decía la carta de la princesa Celestia no todas mis amigas estarán con nosotros en Canterlot, eso es lo que me desanima y más después de que hayamos visto lo del cuarto.

Spike supo a que se refería su amiga y solo se resigno, pero Owlowiscious no entendía a que se refería la princesa de la amistad a sí que le pregunto a Spike.

Owlowiscious-¿Whoo, whoo?

Spike-Bueno pues…- el dragón no pudo decirle al búho ya que…

Twilight-¡Spike ya llegamos!, solo espero que muchos ponies estén aquí para estar seguros con la princesa Celestia-Dijo, pero luego pensó-No sé porque pero siento que al final todos nos reuniremos para volver a estar del mismo bando y er de nuevo las mejores amigas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En el castillo de Celestia

Dentro del castillo se encontraban todos los aliados de Celestia, todos convencidos de que la princesa les daría un lugar mejor, no tienen idea.

¿Dónde están?- Dijo Twilight que estaba volteando de un lado para el otro buscando a sus amigas.

¡Twilight!-Dijo Celestia llamando la atención de esta y de algunos otros ponies que la escucharon gritar.

! ¡Princesa!-dijo Twilight corriendo hacia Celestia.

Me alegra verte, han pasado muchas cosas mientras no estabas –Dijo Celestia

Princesa dígame, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

Celestia miro a todas las direcciones, estando alerta de cualquier peligro o por si alguien la siguiese.

Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-dijo Celestia mirándola

Celestia se lleva a Twilight a la sala del trono, ahí se encontraban sus amigas junto con las CMC, también estaban discord, Cadance y Shining Armor, Twilight estaba feliz pero se dio cuenta de algo Rainbow Dash no estaba, al igual que Scootaloo y la princesa luna, pero recordó que en Ponyville durante la "Simulación" se había metido en problemas con su hermana mayor. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Twilight fue con sus amigas, estaba feliz por fin las había encontrado, pero sin la presencia de RD es como si le faltara algo.

Chicas ¿Dónde están Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie?

Todas se miraron.

No lo sabemos querida, pensábamos que vendrían contigo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso nadie las ha visto desde ayer.-dijo Rarity.

Tampoco hemos visto a Scootaloo-dijo Apple Bloom

Twilight se quedó confusa, ni RD, ni Scootaloo, ni Pinkie Pie, ni luna se encontraban en el castillo, fue directo con la princesa por si sabe algo.

Princesa Celestia, ¿Dónde está luna? No debería estar con usted.

Para eso están todos ustedes, les quiero decir algo importante.-dijo Celestia

Escuchen todos!, los convoque aquí para decirles algo importante, como sabrán aun falta una portadora ,mi hermana y la amiga de las hermanas de las portadoras de los elementos de la honestidad y generosidad, bien el motivo de esto es que eh estado pensando en mi trabajo como princesa, de que si hago las cosas correctamente como se deben, desde los últimos ataques eh estado observando mucha destrucción , caos y traiciones (Celestia estaba mirando a discord ,este bajo la cabeza) no puedo evitar que cosas como esa perturben la paz que hay en equestria , no quiero que pase de nuevo esa etapa obscura , esa época de desgracias, muerte , corrupción.

Emm… ¿Princesa? Con todo respeto pero ¿Cuál etapa obscura?-dijo Aj.

Celestia con su magia hace retroceder el tiempo como si fuera todo una simulación del pasado, en esta época podemos ver como una guerra se presenciaba entre los más poderosos exponentes de equestria , cada reino tenía a su ejército , estos eran más temibles e imponentes que los actuales se notaba mucho el cambio de época del presente y el pasado , mientras contemplaban como cada uno de los ejércitos de cada reino (7 en total) se podría ver la bandera de los alicornios los numero 1 , la raza más poderosa en ese momento quienes los gobernaban era los padres de Celestia y luna , también estaban ellas ahí pero en su más jóvenes, se veían muy preparadas para su edad.

¡WOW!-todos menos Celestia y discord.

Esto es de lo que les hablo, Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que los tiempos de antes son muy diferentes a los de ahora, antes la paz era Guerra , la harmonía era Sangre , la honestidad eran mentiras, cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente, en este tiempo muchos peleaban por saber quiénes dominan , querían ser respetados por los demás , saber quiénes más poderoso, quienes estuvieron mal y quienes no y todo se llevó acabo por simples malas decisiones que llevan a esto, por actos del egoísmo y poder-dijo Celestia.

Mientras Celestia seguía contando, la guerra ya había empezado, mucho ponies, grifos, dragones, centauros y minotauros, Shamanes quienes estaban del lado de los grifos, changelings, etc. Se mataban unos con otros con tal de saber quiénes son los más Imponentes y saber quién manda en esta guerra, las mane junto con los demás miraban este acto de violencia, parecía sacado del mismo infierno. Ni Shining Armor el capitán más astuto y fuerte de los tiempos actuales, no soportaba ver eso.

Celestia para la simulación volviendo todos al castillo, al parecer ya les había quedado claro todo.

Por mis corrales, nunca vi tal acto de maldad vi el mismo apocalipsis ahí-dijo AJ traumada.

Ven a lo que me refiero-dijo Celestia con un tono serio.

Claro princesa pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso con luna y las demás?-dijo Twilight

Ah eso voy Twilight, resulta que mi hermana decidió dejar el puesto de princesa por estar en desacuerdo conmigo –dijo mostrando la corona de luna tirándola al suela, esta cayo en los cascos de Twilight.

¡!¡No puede ser!-dijo Twilight.

Exacto mi querida Ex – alumna, luna me dejo a mi suerte, así que ella me dijo que si algo malo ocurría ella estará ahí, eso es lo último que recuerdo.

No lo entiendo princesa, porque luna haría algo así, ella no renunciara al menos que fuera por un gran motivo-dijo Shining.

Celestia tenía que ocultar la verdad no podía decirles que iba a Mantener a salvo a los por medio de la intimidación ya que según ella eso hará mantener orden en equestria. No le quedo de otra que mentir y no, no solo una de esas mentiras piadosas que no lastiman a nadie, lo que iba a decir Celestia era algo que lastimaría a su hermana tanto física, como mentalmente.

Luna Nos ah estado engañando a todos desde el día que la trajeron de regreso con los elementos de la harmonía, ella solo fingía mantener una personalidad doble así para que nadie se diera cuenta, aprovecho el momento perfecto, cuando yo estaba desprevenida ni yo lo vi venir-dijo Celestia, claramente su "Actuación" le salió bien para que todo sonara creíble, desgraciadamente funciono.

Lo sabía, sabía que esa yegua no era de fiar-dijo Rarity enojada

Le confié mi Honestidad, mi amistad-dijo Aj.

Y yo que le di mi vestido favorito-dijo Rarity triste

Es un monstruo-dijo Fluttershy.

Mi tía me engaño, me siento como una completa idiota, se sintió tan real, verla de regreso, feliz como el día en que la conocí-dijo Cadance llorando al lado de su esposo.

Discord Simplemente se quedaba observando la escena, veía a Twilight y esta no tenía emoción alguna algo dentro de ella se había quebrado , después de todo lo que había pasado con luna , fue todo en vano , una mentira , una herida que no cree que vaya a sanar.

Discord a pesar de que le vale madre todo, esta vez se puso a reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado, luna no era alguien que le agradase mucho, pero él sabe que algo no andaba bien.

Twilight se acerca a Celestia.

¿Y Pinkie Pie?

No he recibido noticias de ella ni de los Cake, el último reporte me dijo que venían con muchas cosas, supongo que vienen caminando, posiblemente estén aquí mañana-Le dijo la princesa a Twilight

¿Y Rainbow dash y Scootaloo?

Ellas se fueron con luna, ella quiere hacer lo mismo que yo reunir su propio grupo de habitantes, pero el elemento me lo dijo en persona ella no quiere verlas mas, está totalmente de acuerdo con luna y que solo las vio como instrumentos para subir su ego-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa malévola.

Pero para ti Twilight te dejo un mensaje muy interesante, hasta a mi me impacto y si en verdad hubo una amistad entre tus amigas y tu, si realmente quisiste conocerlas o solo fue por los elementos-dijo Celestia claramente estaba mintiendo.

Las mane 5 se quedaron boquiabiertas no puede ser que Rainbow haya dicho eso, fue un golpe duro al corazón, sobre todo a Twilight quien le dolió mas esas palabras y a la vez la pusieron a reflexionar, ahora no podía pensar en nada, lo que sí sabe es que si ve a Rainbow Dash no la va a dejar herida, le quitara la vida.

Celestia simplemente sonrió vio como todo pudo salir a la perfección y si esto de por si estaba acabado aún faltaban muchas cosas por venir.

" _Para construir un mundo mejor a veces es necesario destruir el anterior y eso crea enemigos"_

PA CONSTPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTERIOR, Y ESO CREA ENEMIGOSPARA CONSTRUIR UN MUNDO MEJOR AVECES ES NECESARIO DESTRUIR EL ANTIGOSPARA CONSTR


	5. Chapter 5 (es corto)

Bosque Everfree

En la cueva donde se encontraba el árbol de la armonía se encontraban varios ponies, pero no tantos como en la estación de Canterlot, eran tan pocos que solo llegarían a formar una tribu, entre ellos algunas caras reconocidas eran: Vinyl Scratch (creo que así se escribe), Lyra Hearthstrings, Zecora, Bon-Bon (o Swettie Drops, como ustedes le llamen), finalmente Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash, estaban discutiendo sobre porque decidieron ir haya, lo que sucede es que esta es la base temporal de Luna, pero ellos solo sabían que debían estar ahí por alguna razón , las únicas que sabían realmente que hacían ahí eran Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: Susurrando-Dash, ¡Dash!

Rainbow. Igual susurrando-¿Qué pasa hermanita?

Scootaloo-¿Cuando saldrá Luna para aclarar lo que sucede aquí?

Rainbow-No lo sé, tal vez cuando cada pony que decidió estar con ella llegué aquí

Scootaloo-Dash-Dice algo triste

Dash-Si

Scootaloo-¿Somos las únicas de nuestras amigas que están aquí?

Dash-Eso creo, no sé si alguien más…-No pudo acabar su plática con la pegaso anaranjada ya que…

¿?-¡Hola chicas!

Se escucho ese saludo por toda la cueva haciendo que cada pony que estaba en esa cueva volteara a ver quien había gritado y al voltear a cada uno de los ponies, en especial a Scootaloo y a Rainbow Dash se sintieron muy felices y se les dibujo una sonrisa al ver a la pony fiestera junto con su familia de Sugar Cup Corner.

Dash-¡Hola Pinkie!-Corrió a abrazarla, después de romper el abraso se escucho

¿?-Bien ya que todos están aquí reunidos, será hora de decirles que están haciendo aquí.

Esta voz se escucho por toda la cueva, todos sabían quién era la dueña de esa voz, todos se asombraron de ver que la princesa de la noche se encontrara ahí, todos excepto RD y Scoot. Todos buscaban con la mirada a la princesa Luna, sin encontrarla hasta que el característico brillo de la teletransportación se hizo presente enfrente del árbol de la armonía, este al disiparse dejo ver a la princesa, sin sus adornos de la corona en cambio tenía puesto unos adornos improvisados hechos de ramas y hojas.

Luna-Bien, aunque no sean muchos ponies aquí presentes, me alegra que al menos hayan decidido estar aquí y poder ser libres.

Zecora-Algo grande en cascos tienen, pero en su liberación no entendí que quieren.

Luna-Lo que sucede es, como ustedes vieron hace rato con los hologramas de mi hermana y mío, hubo una discusión entre nosotras, la razón fue que ella había decidido imponer un imperio donde todos los ponies van a ser vigilados sin ningún tipo de libertad, y ustedes, pequeño grupo de ponies han decidido seguir con su libertad.

Zecora-¿Habrá que seguir aquí?, si libres queremos ser al fin.

Luna-Como dije son libres, si quieren irse, son libres de hacerlo.

Al decir esto varios ponies se miraron entre ellos diciéndose varias cosas con sus miradas, muchos pensaban que eso era una broma, pero.

Zecora: Caminando hacia la puerta-Si una vez mi ayuda es necesitar, no duden en a mi casa irme a buscar.

Luna-No lo dudaremos, ten buen viaje-Vio que Zecora se marchó-¿Alguien más?

Ningún pony quiso irse ya que sus instintos les decían que podrían confiar en la princesa Luna, en eso Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se acercaron a ella y empezaron a hablar en susurros, mientras los ponies de atrás hablaban de sus cosas:

Dash-Entonces… ¿Ahora qué?

Pinkie-Lo mejor será movernos a un mejor cuartel, encontrar unas armaduras y evitar que nos descubran.

Luna-Bien, eso suena bien, ¿sabes donde podremos escondernos?

Dash-Y ¿Cómo sabes qué hacer?

Pinkie-Pues vi un buen de películas de este estilo y siempre hacen eso y sobre el escondite… si se donde podría ser.

Luna-Bien habrá que movernos para ese lugar.

Luna llamo a todos los ponies de la cueva diciéndoles que siguieran a Pinkie.


End file.
